


Family Secrets

by starlightwalking



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Abandonment Issues, Found Family, Gen, Gil-galad Son of Plothole, Kidnap Dads, Let Elrond Say Fuck, Tolkien Gen Week 2020, War of Wrath, and makes them your responsibility, angsty teens, tfw your adopted secret dad drops his new adopted kids on your doorstep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:35:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25258576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlightwalking/pseuds/starlightwalking
Summary: As the War of Wrath drags on, Elrond and Ereinion talk about kings, fathers, and what do to with the secrets they share.
Relationships: Elrond Peredhel & Ereinion Gil-galad, Fingon | Findekáno/Maedhros | Maitimo
Comments: 22
Kudos: 156
Collections: Tolkien Gen Week 2020





	Family Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> For [Tolkien Gen Week](http://tolkiengenweek.tumblr.com/) 2020, Day 7: Freeform! I had a different idea originally but I couldn't figure out how to write it and we're always talking about Kidnap Dads on the Silm Discord so this happened instead. Anyway - hooray for finishing my TGW fics!! :D
> 
> Set probably a month or so after M&M drop E&E on Gil-galad's doorstep. The War of Wrath is still going strong, and M&M's tragic endings are still a ways off. Elros is busy rallying the Edain. Elrond's definitely not bitter, what are you talking about? (Poor kid.) This is not an Elwing and Eärendil hate fic; Elrond is hurt and jaded by everything and everyone, including them, but that's his perspective at this point in his life and not a judgment on my part.

"He never stopped being a king," Ereinion murmured. "Not when he gave up the crown. Not when he lost everything after the Nírnaeth. Not now."

"Is this kingly responsibility, then?" Elrond said bitterly. "Taking in the children whose home they destroyed, then abandoning us as soon as someone else comes along to claim us?"

"He's doing it to protect you." Ereinion looked up into the sky, where Gil-Estel shone bright and damning. "If you think he and Maglor gave you up lightly—"

"I know they didn't," Elrond admitted. "I know their reasons. But they _swore_ they would be our family." His voice cracked. "I don't know why I thought that meant they wouldn't leave us. Everyone else who could be called my family has left me. Eärendil was never around, Elwing chose that damn jewel over us, Idril and Tuor left before we were even born—Hells, even Elros is leaving. He's taken to the Edain in a way I just...haven't. If we get offered the same Choice our birth parents did..."

"He'll be a king of Men," Ereinon said softly. "With all that entails."

" _You're_ a king." Elrond snorted. "You would know, I suppose. Why Atya—why Maedhros does what he does. Why Elros will do what _he'll_ do."

"A king has to think about more than just himself," Ereinion said. "He has to lead and protect his people. That's what Maedhros is doing by leaving you and your brother with me."

"Yeah, maybe _this_ time. But how did we end up like this, anyway? Chasing after the Silmarils seems pretty fucking selfish to me." But there was no real vitriol in Elrond's voice. He knew that his fathers were bound to their Oath, as much as they were bound to him and Elros.

"Elrond," said Ereinion after a moment, "what is it you fear the most."

"Morgoth's toe fungus," he said flippantly. Ereinion raised an eyebrow and he added, "Well, what do you want to hear? My father's disappointment? Hah. Which one?"

"You can be honest with me, Elrond." Ereinion fixed him with a patient stare, and Elrond ground his teeth. _Kings_.

"I don't know, alright?" he snapped. "I've faced Orcs and fire and Kinslayers and demons and they all terrified me, but I think I've gone numb to the horrors of daily life in Beleriand. I'm _tired_ , Ereinion; all I want is a library and a garden and a quiet place of my own. I don't even need a friend with me, just... _peace_."

"I think you're lonely," Ereinion said, "and you're afraid of being abandoned again."

"No shit." Elrond was unimpressed. "The poor, traumatized peredhel, all on his lonesome. Are all kings blessed with your powers of perception, or are you special? I know Atya can be oblivious, but maybe he gave up that up with the crown."

"It comes with the title," Ereinion drawled. "Before Círdan foisted the label on me so he would have an ally to deal with Finarfin and the Valinorean lot, I was as dumb as you'd expect for a prince of the Noldor."

"Surely not," Elrond said with a mock gasp. "Us Noldo princes are a notoriously stupid lot; I can't imagine you, O High King, so _unwise_ —"

Ereinion snorted. "My point stands. You said yourself that every member of your family has left you. Well—you're not the only one, Elrond."

"I suppose it must be hard on you, not knowing whose scion you are," Elrond quipped. "I'm thrilled to hear about someone _else's_ childhood trauma for once; do go on."

"Maedhros sent me away to safety, too," Ereinion murmured. "I know which kings fathered me."

Elrond went still. "What?" he rasped. "Atya—he—with _who_?" The idea of Maedhros with an elleth was absurd; and besides, of all the rumors surrounding Ereinion Gil-galad's parentage, he'd never heard of him being a _Fëanorian_.

"Don't get me wrong," Ereinion said drily, "I've no idea who birthed or sired me. But you of all people ought to know that family isn't just blood. It was Fingon who raised me, and Maedhros when he could leave Himring in Maglor's care."

"Oh." Elrond was truly astonished: he'd known the depth of his atya's devotion to Fingon, but only from Maglor's songs and stories; Maedhros did not speak of him. At the Fëanorian camp, rumors about their lords were not tolerated. He and Elros had never been quite sure of the _nature_ of that love...

"When your husband adopts a foundling, you adopt them, too," Ereinion said, "if it's a good marriage. And whatever else may be said of Maedhros Fëanorion, he adored Fingon Nolofinwion." A note of longing crept into his voice. "They were good parents. I wish you could've known Fingon, Elrond. He would've loved you and your brother."

Elrond was surprised to feel tears pricking at his eyes. He'd heard stories of Fingon, of course—he was kin, through Eärendil, and a great king besides—and he'd always admired him. To think that in a kinder world, Fingon the Valiant could've been his _father_...

But in a kinder world, Fingon would've lived, and the threads of history might have been woven so that Elrond was never born, or at least that Sirion never fell, and Elrond would not have grown to love his captor-fathers.

"If we win this war," Ereinion said, "and we may return to Valinor, nothing could keep Maedhros from his husband, nor Fingon from him. Finrod Felagund has already been reembodied; surely Fingon the Valiant will be as well. You may yet have that chance."

"What kind of elfling needs _four_ fathers?" Elrond joked, because he would cry otherwise. "And two mothers, if Maglor's wife will claim him and me both."

"You deserve the love of all your parents," Ereinion murmured. "I am glad I had Maedhros and Fingon as long as I did. When they sent me away before the Bragollach..." He trailed off. "I never saw Atto again. And I did not see Atya until he and Maglor delivered you to my care."

"You call him Atya, too," Elrond whispered.

Ereinion reached out to put an arm around him. "I did when he was my father, not an enemy. Things...are different now. Harder. But I remember his love, and his perfect smile, and that he would call me 'Gil,' his little star..."

"'My stars,' he said." Elrond _was_ crying now, his heart aching for the fathers from whom he was sundered. "He called _us_ that. He was loving you through us—but he never said."

"Maglor could not replace Fingon, in any way but the division of parenting duties." Ereinion shrugged, wiping away his own tears. "I know you love Maglor first and most, but...we share a father, Elrond. I hope you will find it in your heart to think of me as your brother, as much as Elros. Though as your twin, I know he is irreplaceable."

"Elros has all but left me already." Elrond leaned into Ereinion's arms. "He will be a great king. Just like you. He will be a Man, and I an Elf. But you..."

"I need a herald," Ereinion suggested. "I haven't had one, not in this war, but Manwë has Eönwë and Finarfin has Findis and Ingwion stepped up from herald to commander in his father's place. A brother, an ellon I can trust, wise and sharp and quick with a blade, trained like a merciless Fëanorian—" He smiled crookedly. "And you are of the Sindar, also. You would be...ideal for the position."

"What about returning to Valinor, if we win?" Elrond asked. "If your dream of a family reunited comes true?"

"Then I will need you only as a brother," Ereinion said softly.

Elrond took a deep breath. "Alright," he agreed. "So long as I'm not also your heir. Enough of my relatives are kings without adding my name to the list—I meant it when I said I wanted _quiet_ , at the end of the day. Heralding can't take up _all_ my time."

"Certainly, if you wish it," Ereinion said. "And...thank you, Elrond. It's good to have you at my side."

Elrond rested his head on his shoulder. "Of course, brother. I've lost too much family to even dream of casting you aside."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, and please comment if you enjoyed!  
> You can find me on tumblr [@arofili](http://arofili.tumblr.com/), and check out the [Tolkien Gen Week](http://tolkiengenweek.tumblr.com/) blog too!


End file.
